Right in Front of Your Eyes
by NicoFan-of-Apollo
Summary: When Katniss and Peeta are sent to fight in the hunger games, what will happen? do they care for each other? Note that Gale is Katniss's big brother in this story. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey everyone! Just letting you know, Gale is Katniss's older brother in this story. Enjoy! Disclaimer: Only doing this once but Suzanne Collins wrote and owns the hunger games trilogy and anything from it.**

Chapter 1:

I awoke to the sound of Prim's high pitched screams from the bed next to mine. I swiftly and quietly got up and went over to her. I shook her awake gently and whispered words of comfort into her ears.

"It was me Katniss," she cried.

"It's ok Prim, it's only your first year, you're going to be fine," I comforted her. "Now go back to sleep."

Just as I finished putting Prim back to sleep, my older brother Gale appeared in the doorway.

"Everything alright?" he asked.

"Yeah, she was just having nightmares," I explained.

He nodded in understanding. With the reaping this afternoon, every child between the ages of twelve and eighteen had the same nightmare. Being picked for the hunger games. To be sent to an arena to fight to the death with twenty-three other tributes. All for the entertainment of the Capitol, the rich centre of Panem. We live in district twelve. The most outlying district and also the poorest. To be reaped for the hunger games here is pretty much being sent to your death.

"Well since we are both up, do you want to go hunting?" Gale asked me.

I nodded in agreement and we both went to grab our stuff.

Hunting was Gale and I's thing. Our father taught us to hunt when we were little. He would take us out into the woods where he taught us to shoot a bow, set snares, and live off of the wild. This was before the mine accident.

When I was eleven and Gale was thirteen our father was killed at work in a mine explosion. After that our mother completely shut down. The responsibility of running our family fell onto Gale and I.

When I got to the door Gale was already there. We slipped outside silently and started to head through town to the meadow. When we got there we crossed over to the small gap in the fence. We bent down to listen for the small thrum which let us know the fence was electrocuted. It was silent as usual. We rarely had electricity here in twelve.

We slid under the fence and headed into the woods. We gathered our bows from their usual hiding spots in a big hollow tree and headed out to hunt. Gale and I make a great team. We work silently and with such great precision. An hour later our bags were filled with game and we headed for our usual spot on some rocks overlooking the valley below.

As soon as we sat down, Gale pulled a big loaf of bread out of his bag. "Hungry?" he asked me.

"Gale!" I gasped. "How did you get this?"

"Traded the baker a few extra squirrels yesterday so we could have some bread for our little feast today."

Every year on the day of the reaping, Gale and I head into the woods for a 'feast'. It's our little way of resisting the Capitol. Eating illegal food in illegal territory, our own little rebellion.

We ate the bread with some berries I had gathered while we were hunting. While we ate we joked about the Capitol and the fancy dressed up escort Effie Trinket who came to district twelve for the reaping's each year. "May the odds be EVER in your favor," I joked saying her signature line in the goofy Capitol accent. We both laughed.

"It's so nice and peaceful out here," said Gale. "I wish I could just stay out here sometimes. To run away into the woods and never come back. Escape the Capitol's rules, the games, everything. We could make it you know, you and I."

I just sat and thought about what Gale had said for a minute. The idea of freedom that we've never had. The idea is so tempting though I knew we could never go.

"What about Prim?" I asked. "Who would take care of her? Definitely not mom. We are all she has, we could never leave her and the woods are no place for her."

"I know," sighed Gale.

We just sat there in a comfortable silence staring out over the valley as the sun rose higher in the sky. Eventually I broke the silence. "How many entries do you have?"

"Forty-three," he answered with a sad look. "You?"

"Twenty-two," I replied. Gale and I had a combined total of sixty-five entries. The odds definitely weren't in our favor.

After another silence Gale spoke up. "We should probably go back and get ready for the reaping," he said. "Mom and Prim will be waiting for us."

We stowed our bows in their usual places and headed back to the fence. After checking for electricity, we quickly crawled under and headed for the hob.

The hob was a sort of black market here in district twelve. Gale and I came here to trade our game and gatherings from the woods in exchange for other goods and even some money.

We were very careful as we went along our way today as there were more peacekeepers around for reaping day. The usual district twelve peacekeepers keep quiet about our crimes as long as we give them some of whatever we catch. However since leaving the district and poaching are both illegal, we have to be careful not to get caught by the additional Capitol peacekeepers.

When we got to the hob we did our usual rounds trading for what we could before stopping by Greasy Sae's stall for some food. Today she had made a stew with some meat, possibly wild dog. We paid and thanked her.

After we finished we headed back home to get ready. When we got there Prim was already in her dress and mom was just finishing putting her hair back into two perfect braids. Her blonde hair which was so uncommon for a child from the seam made her shine.

Prim's blonde hair and bright blue eyes were so different than Gale and I's dark hair and grey eyes, the normal for those from the seam. She got hers from our mother. Our mother was from the merchant part of town before she met our father. She was the daughter of the healer.

"You look beautiful Prim," I said going over to her. "But tuck in your tail little duck," I said tucking in her top at the waste in the back. She giggled.

"I laid something out for you guys too," said our mom.

I nodded and Gale thanked her, then we went to wash up. After cleaning up, I put on the dress my mother had laid out for me. It was one of her own from when she lived in town.

"Oh Katniss, you look beautiful!" exclaimed Prim when I came out.

"Here," my mom said and she came over and did my hair up in a braided style.

"We better be going," said Gale. "Wouldn't want to be late."

I took hold of Prim's hand and we all headed out to the village square where the reaping's would take place, all of us nervous.

**A/N sorry it's a little repetitive right now just have to get things going. It will get different but still follow the events of the books for now. Thanks for reading!:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: exams are over and I have easier classes for this semester so I should be updating more often now. I just thought id put up the first chapter before exams as a sort of teaser. Enjoy!**

Chapter 2:

No one spoke as we headed for the village square. As we walked, Prim's hand tightened around mine.

"Katniss I'm scared," she said and stopped when the square came into view.

"You'll be okay Prim. Your name is only in there once and Gale and I would never let anything happen to you. We promise," I said.

"Come on Prim," said Gale grabbing her other hand. We continued on towards the square. I could see the stage all set up near the front.

Finally we reached the spot where we'd have to split up. We all gave our mom a hug and she wished us good luck. Then she headed of to the area in the back where the adults and children who are to young to be reaped stand to watch.

I looked over there after her. The square was already almost full. Since our square is so small some people usually are overflow and have to stand in the surrounding streets. The reaping is a mandatory event in all of the districts, so unless you are lying on your death bed you have to come. They even cancel school and work for the day. It's treated like some big holiday, even though none of us here find it as one.

I turned my attention back to where Gale, Prim and I were standing.

"You'll be okay Prim. I know it," Gale said bending down in front of her and holding both of her hands. "You're strong and no matter what, we will do everything we can to protect you."

"I love you Gale," she said wiping some tears from her eyes and giving him a big hug. Gale gently rubbed her back. After a minute they pulled apart. I then turned to prim.

"You're going to be okay Prim, but you need to stay strong," I said wiping the tears from her face.

"I know Katniss," she said.

"I love you Prim, and I promise I wont let them hurt you," I said and then pulled her in for a hug.

"I love you too Katniss," she said.

"Now you go ahead so I can say goodbye to Gale. They are going to prick your finger. They just want a little blood. It doesn't hurt much. Then go straight to the twelve year olds section and I'll come find you afterwards," I told her.

She nodded and then headed off in the direction of the girls sign in.

After a minute I turned to Gale. "No matter what happens today, one of us needs to protect her," I say. "If one of us gets picked then the other has to stay strong for Prim. We're all she has Gale, she needs us. We can't shut down like mom."

"I know Katniss," he said. "Neither of us are going to be picked though. Don't worry."

We pulled each other in for a hug. "I love you Gale," I said to him.

"I love you too Catnip," he said.

I smiled at the nickname. When we were little Gale couldn't say Katniss so he called me Catnip and it kind of stuck.

"Stay strong," he said to me as he backed away. "I'll see you soon."

I nodded and he headed off for the boys section.

I turned and started towards the girls sign in. When I got to the front they asked for my hand. They pricked it and then jammed it against the page of their book. Then they pushed me along.

I craned my neck looking for Prim as I walked towards the sixteen year old girls section. She was standing near the front with some girls she knew from school. They all looked scared out of their minds.

I reached my section and found Madge Undersee, my friend from school. She looked terrified like all the other girls around us. She didn't have much to worry about though. She was the mayor's daughter so she never had to take out any tesserae. Her name was only in their the mandatory five entries, one for every year she's been entered.

Tesserae was a supply of wheat and oil that you could take out for an extra entry. It wasn't good stuff, but most of us from the seam needed it to live. Gale and I had both taken our fair share of tesserae. We never let Prim take any though.

"Hey Katniss," Madge said in greeting to me, forcing a smile.

"Hi Madge," I said.

"You look very pretty today," Madge said.

"Thank-you, you do too," I said giving her a forced smile.

"You've met Delly before haven't you?" she asked gesturing to the blonde haired girl next to her.

"Yes, I've seen her around school and town," I said.

"Good luck," Delly said extending her hand to me.

I shook it. "Good luck to you too," I said just as our districts overdone escort Effie Trinket walked up on stage. This year she looked like she'd been dipped in a bucket of pink paint. She was pink from head to toe. Everything from her fluffed up hair to her dress to her shoes. Even her skin was pink.

She walked up to the microphone and tapped it. Everyone went silent.

"Welcome everyone to the 74th annual hunger games and may the odds be ever in your favor!" she said in her strong Capitol accent.

As she continued to talk the usual about Panem's history and the games I scanned the crowd for Gale. I saw him near the back with the other eighteen year old boys. As if he sensed me looking at him he turned and saw me. He gave me a comforting smile from his spot across the square before returning his attention to the front.

So did I. The video was playing. It was the same every year. As it finished, Effie sighed. "Oh, I just love that," she said with a huge smile. Well let's get started shall we?" she said. "Ladies first!"

She walked over to the girls bowl and stuck her hand in. She swirled her hand above the slips for about a minute before she finally picked one. As she walked back to the microphone I realized I was holding my breath.

She unfolded the slip of paper and held it up in front of her.

"Primrose Everdeen!"

I sighed in relief. It wasn't me. Then the words sunk in and my heart dropped. I had been so worried for Gale and I but I hadn't even worried for Prim. Her name was only in their once. The odds were definitely in her favor yet she had still been picked.

I saw her terrified little form moving towards the stage with the peacekeepers. I pushed my way through the other girls to the isle. "Prim!" I shouted. "Prim!"

Some peacekeepers ran up and grabbed me. "Stop!" I shouted. "I volunteer, I volunteer!"

"A volunteer!" squealed Effie. "How exciting district twelves very first volunteer!"

The peacekeepers let go of me and I ran forwards to Prim.

"Go find mom," I told her.

"Katniss no!" she yelled.

"Go Prim, go find mom. Get out of here!"

Gale ran up through the crowd and pulled Prim off of me.

"Keep her safe Gale," I said. He nodded and then pulled a screaming Prim away as the peacekeepers pushed me up towards the stage.

I climbed the steps and took my place next to Effie who was beckoning me over.

"Now what's your name dear?" she asked me in her sickeningly sweet voice.

"Katniss Everdeen" I said into the microphone.

"I'd bet anything that the girl you volunteered for was your sister," she said. I just nodded. "Well how about a round of applause for District twelves very first volunteer!" she said clapping. No one else clapped though. Instead they placed their three middle fingers to their lips and then held them out towards me. It was our districts salute. It stood for admiration, respect, and as a final way of saying goodbye.

"Well time for the boys," Effie said cheerily heading towards the boys bowl.

I held my breath once again as she pulled out a slip of paper. She ran back over to the microphone and unfolded it.

"Peeta Melark!"

It wasn't Gale. I sighed in relief. Then I saw the boy walking up. It was him. The boy with the bread. The one who had saved our family. I froze.

Back when I was eleven, Gale and I were struggling to provide for our family. We were so run down, weak and hungry we had resorted to looking through the town's peoples garbage cans. Gale took one side of the street and I took the other. I wasn't having much luck.

As I was looking through the bakers garbage, his wife came out and started yelling at me calling me a bunch of nasty names. I ran and hid behind their shed. As I did I saw a boy peaking out from behind her legs.

I sat back there and just broke down. A few minutes later I heard a commotion and peaked around. She was back with the boy and he was holding two loaves of burnt bread. She slapped him hard across the face and yelled at him to feed the burnt bread to the pigs. Then she stormed inside. He went over towards the pig pen and saw me. I was terrified, I thought he might call his mother. Instead though he ripped off the most burnt part of the bread and threw it to the pigs before looking behind him and tossing me the rest. He turned and left before I had the chance to say anything. I took the bread and I ran home.

Gale hadn't had much luck with the garbage either. He was already back when I got there. When he saw the bread his face lit up. That bread gave us hope.

The next day at school I wanted to thank the boy but I didn't know how. I watched him from across the school yard unsure what I could say. That's when something yellow caught my eye. It was a dandelion growing in the grass in front of me. Now every time I see or think about dandelions I remember the boy and the bread, and it gives me hope.

I watched as the boy, Peeta made his way up to the stage. He looked terrified. He took his place next to Effie.

I zoned out as Effie read off the closing speech. She told us to shake hands. When we did I caught Peeta's gaze and I could tell that he recognized me too.

I quickly looked away as the peacekeepers pulled us off into the justice building.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Once inside the justice building, Peeta and I were quickly ushered off into separate rooms.

The room I was in was simple but a lot nicer than any I'd ever been in. It had a couch along one wall and a desk along the other. The walls were lined with a simple patterned wallpaper.

I just sat quietly on the couch and tried to hold it together. I waited for what felt like hours until the door opened. It was my mom, Prim and Gale. Prim immediately ran over and threw her arms around me.

"I'm so sorry Katniss," said my mom. She looked like she was fighting off tears, already starting to completely shut down again like before. That couldn't happen.

"You can't shut down again," I said pointing a finger at her. "You can't put all of that pressure on Gale. He'll be starting work in the mines soon and won't have time to completely run the family. You need to help him."

"I know Katniss, I'll try," she started.

"You have to do better than try," I said firmly. She just nodded in response. I pulled Prim off of me so I could go give my mom a hug. Then I turned to Prim.

"Stay strong my little duck," I said to her as I grabbed both of her hands in mine.

"Promise me you'll try and win," she begged me.

"I promise," I said wiping the tears from her eyes. I gave her and my mom both another hug and they left. Then it was just me and Gale. I ran straight into his arms.

"I believe in you," he said into my ear. "You can hunt, you know how to survive. Find water right away." He said rattling off advice.

"I can hunt animals Gale, and what if I don't have a bow?"

"Show them how good you are and they will give you one. They're just looking for a good show. If not then make one. You know how."

"How am I supposed to kill people Gale?"

"Just pretend you're at home in the woods and your hunting with me to feed Prim. Or if you're real lucky, they will all kill each other off," he said with a slight smile and a wink.

"That would be nice," I said with a small smile.

"Just be safe," he said pulling me in for another tight hug.

"I will," I whispered into his ear. "I love you Gale, don't let them starve."

"I won't, I promise."

At that moment the door was thrown open and a peacekeeper stood in the doorway. "Time's up," he said and grabbed Gale.

"See you soon Catnip," he yelled as the door slammed shut.

Sitting alone in this room now, I had never felt lonelier. I jumped when the door opened again a few minutes later.

I looked up. It was Madge and Delly.

"I'm so sorry Katniss," cried Madge. I could already see tears forming in her eyes.

"It's okay Madge, it's not your fault," I said trying to comfort her.

"I know, but it's still so terrible. I'm really going to miss you Katniss," she said.

That one hit me hard. Though I know Madge meant it in a nice way, it sent the message to my mind that she wouldn't see me again. That I wouldn't be coming home.

I didn't want to bring that up now though so I just smiled and said, "Hey maybe I'll win and be back in no time."

"Yeah," she smiled, "you're the strongest person I know."

I smiled at her as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"You're brave too," added Delly, speaking up for the first time. "What you did, volunteering for your sister, was the bravest thing I've ever seen," she finished with a smile.

"Thanks, Prim means everything to me. Plus she's so little, she wouldn't stand a chance. I couldn't just let her die."

"Well however you put it I think it was amazing, and either way you're holding up better than Peeta is," she said.

"You saw Peeta," I asked anxiously.

"Yeah," she paused. "Peeta is one of my best friends."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"It's fine, but," she trailed off.

"But what?" I asked.

"Oh, it's just," she paused, "would you mind just being nice to Peeta? He really is a good guy."

"It is the hunger games, there's only one winner," I pointed out.

"I know, I just meant before you went into the arena. After that, you do what you have to." Her voice went quieter at the end. "I just want him to be happy one last time." She said the last part in almost a whisper. She looked down and wiped away her tears.

"Okay," I said giving her my best smile.

"Thank-you," she said and gave me a big hug. Delly nodded at Madge and walked out.

Madge turned to me and spoke again. "Katniss if you don't already have a token, I was wondering if you would wear this?" she said holding out a gold pin.

The pin had a gold ring around the outside and on the inside there was a mockingjay It was holding an arrow in its mouth.

I took the pin from Madge. Of course I'll wear it," I said smiling at Madge as I clipped the pin to my dress.

"Thank-you Katniss," she said with a huge smile as she threw her arms around me.

When we pulled away she said, "I'll be rooting for you."

I just nodded as she turned to leave just as the peacekeeper opened the door.

Alone again. I sat back on the couch not expecting anyone else. When the door opened again I was shocked to see the baker. He looked like he'd been crying.

"Sorry to disturb you," he said to me.

"I thought you'd be with Peeta," I said.

"I was, but you're only allowed a couple minutes," he said.

I nodded.

"Anyways, I just thought I'd wish you luck. I used to be good friends with your mother you know," he said with a smile.

"I didn't know," I said with my eyes wide.

He just lightly chuckled and handed me a package.

"What's this?" I asked.

"Just some cookies. I thought you might like them," he said.

"Thank-you," I smiled at him. I paused before adding, "I'm so sorry about Peeta."

He just nods. It is silent for a few seconds. Then he speaks up, "good luck Katniss."

"Thank-you." He smiled at me, nodded and left. I couldn't help but think he was going to say something else at the end. Like he wanted to tell me something else but couldn't. I sat there deep in thought until the door opened again and the peacekeeper told me it was time to go.

I was dragged out of the Justice building and thrown into a car. Peeta and Effie were already inside.

I had never been in a car before. Very few people in district twelve ever had.

The whole ride we just listened to Effie talk. Occasionally I would look over at Peeta and see him looking back at me. We would both quickly look away.

It was a short ride to the train station. District twelve was pretty small. We were ushered out of the car and up the steps inside. I could feel Peeta about a step behind me as Effie pushed us across the platform and onto the train.

When we walked into the first car, I gasped. I heard Peeta do the same behind me. It was the fanciest room I had ever seen.

**A/N: This wasn't my best chapter. I don't think that the good byes were long enough but I couldn't think of anything else to write. Thanks for reading! Please review! Oh, and don't even think of posting any chain mail in my reviews again! That is incredibly rude and inconsiderate. We all spend so much time writing these stories for your enjoyment and it is incredibly disrespectful to post stupid spam and chain mail all over the reviews. If anyone ever does that again I wont hesitate to report it. Thank you for reading! I'll try and update soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry for taking so long to update. Family issues and school have kept me busy. Have had this written for ages just haven't had time to put it up so I'm sorry. Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 4

The room was huge! There were couches, chairs, a big table full of food and drinks, even a giant television screen.

"Wow," Peeta said.

"So you like it?" squealed Effie rushing past to show us different aspects of the room.

Peeta and I followed her as she gestured us after her down a long hallway. She stopped at two doors facing each other.

"Here are your rooms," she said. "Peeta on the left and Katniss on the right."

We looked at each other before going into our rooms. When I got inside I saw that the room was massive, at least the size of my house. There was a huge bed in the centre and a huge wardrobe off to the side. The inside of the wardrobe was filled with clothes and shoes. Off to the side there was another door. I opened it and inside was a bathroom. There was a toilet, sink, bathtub, and even a shower.

Just then I heard a knock on the door. I rushed out to open it. There stood Effie.

"It's almost time for dinner so why don't you change and come down," she said. I just nodded and closed the door.

I opened the wardrobe and pulled out the simplest outfit I could find. I was about to leave when I remembered Madge's pin. I went back over and got it, pinning it onto my top.

When I got back to the first car Peeta was the only one there. He smiled at me when I walked in.

"Hey," he said giving me a small smile.

"Hey," I said back.

"So, did you have a lot of visitors?" asked Peeta. He sounded like he was just trying to make some conversation.

"A few," I said. "Just my mom, Prim, Gale, Delly, Madge, and umm your dad." I gave Peeta a nervous look.

"My dad came to see you?" said Peeta. He sounded shocked.

"Yeah," I said.

"Oh, what did he tell you, if you don't mind my asking," he asked.

"Not much, he just told me about how he'd been good friends with my mother before. Oh and he gave me some cookies."

"That was nice of him," said Peeta.

"Yes, so what about you, did you get many visitors?" I asked.

"Not really, about the same as you I guess. Just my parents, my brothers, and a few friends," he said.

"Yeah Delly and Madge said they had went to see you."

"Yeah they came. Delly is one of my best friends. I didn't know you were friends with her too."

"I'm not really. I mean I've seen her around and she's hung out with Madge and I a few times but we aren't good friends or anything." I said.

"I see," said Peeta. There was an awkward silence for a minute before Effie walked in dragging a very drunk looking Haymitch.

Haymitch is our districts only living victor. I think we had a woman at one point too but I'm not really sure. Either way now it's just Haymitch so by default he is our mentor.

"Katniss, Peeta, I would like you to meet Haymitch. He is going to be your mentor," said Effie, her dislike clear in her voice.

"Nice to meet you," said Peeta extending his hand to Haymitch. Haymitch just grunted and sat down. He pulled a little flask out of his pocket and poured some white liquid into a cup.

Peeta looked over at me and I just shrugged my shoulders.

"Eat, eat, there's lots of food to go around," said Effie pushing food our way.

Peeta and I loaded up our plates with all sorts of food. Nobody spoke much as we stuffed our mouths full of food. It was better than anything I had ever tasted.

"Good manners you guys have," said Effie. "The two last year ate like savages."

"Thank-you," Peeta and I say.

After we finish eating Effie gets up and says she must go and make a call, leaving Peeta and I alone with Haymitch.

"So, could you give us some advice?" asks Peeta trying to make conversation.

"Yeah, face the probability of your imminent death, and know that there's absolutely nothing I can do to help you." Haymitch answered reaching to take another sip from his cup. Before he could do that however, Peeta slapped the glass away and I stabbed a knife into the table by his hand.

Haymitch turned and punched Peeta straight in the nose, knocking him right out of his chair. I jumped up quickly to help him.

"Congratulations sweetheart, you just killed a place mat, and you," he said pointing his finger at Peeta, "better not touch my drink again."

"Or what?" Peeta spit out, giving Haymitch a cold glare.

"Hmm, do I actually have some fighters this year? Well tell you what, you don't touch my drink and I'll stay sober enough to help you," said Haymitch as he got up to get another drink.

"Fine, then we'll ask you again," I said. "What advice can you give to us?"

"Stay alive," he said laughing then he picked up his drink and hobbled out of the room. I threw my fork across the room after him in anger.

"It's okay," said Peeta, moving over to the seat next to me. "We'll get him to talk eventually." He gave me a sneaky sort of smile.

"Your nose is bleeding," I said. He put his hand to his nose and his fingers came away bloody. I grabbed a napkin and helped him wipe the blood away.

"Thanks," he said.

"It's nothing," I said not meeting his eyes. We just sat there in silence for a minute.

How about we go sit on the couch, it'll be more comfortable," Peeta suggested.

"Okay," I said. We got up and headed over to the couch and sat facing each other.

"So, I don't know much about you," said Peeta after a minute.

"There's not much to know," I replied.

"Of course there is. Everybody has a story."

I don't know what to say. I'm not sure if Peeta wants to get to know me or if he's just trying to make conversation. Either way I'm not interested in talking about my life.

"Well mine is short. I spend all of my time helping Gale to run our family," I say putting as much finality in my voice as possible. Peeta obviously doesn't pick up on it though.

"What about your mom?" he asks.

"She's no help. Ever since my dad died she's been shut off from the world. If it weren't for Gale and I, we would've all been dead." Even I could hear the bitterness in my voice this time. Peeta seemed to pick up on it too since he changed the subject.

"I still remember when you sang in assembly," he said.

I just sat there silently for a moment not sure what to say. That was so long ago. I'm surprised he still remembers it. I avoid his gaze as I think of a response.

"That was a long time ago," is what I decide on in the end.

"Yeah, but you have the most amazing voice I've ever heard," Peeta said with a smile.

"Well I don't sing anymore."

"Why not?" he asked incredulously.

"What good is it to sing," I replied. This wasn't the real reason I never sang anymore. I hadn't sung since my dad died. It was our thing. My dad taught me to sing, and we always sung together. After he died, I couldn't handle it anymore. Singing just brought back too many memories.

"Well that's too bad, you had such a beautiful voice," said Peeta reeling me out of my thoughts.

I just nodded at him and turned to face the blank TV screen. Another awkward silence fell over the two of us. Neither one of us seemed to know what to say. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Peeta open his mouth like he was going to say something, but then change his mind and close it again. We just sat there in silence for a while until Peeta got up.

"It's getting late, we should try and get some sleep," he said.

"Yeah," I replied getting up after him. We walked together to our rooms in silence. When we got there I turned to go inside mine when I felt Peeta's hand on my shoulder. I turned around.

"I just wanted to say goodnight Katniss," he said giving me a smile and removing his hand from my shoulder.

"Goodnight Peeta," I said before once again turning to my room. This time Peeta didn't stop me and I went inside. I changed out of my clothes into a nice nightgown I found in the wardrobe. I took my pin off and placed it on my nightstand. I then went and washed up, turned the light off, and climbed into bed. The bed was huge and really soft. I hadn't realized just how tired I was until I crawled under the covers. I immediately felt my eyelids starting to droop. I just laid there thinking about all that went on today as I grew more tired.

So much had happened so fast. This morning I was out hunting with Gale, and now I'm racing towards the Capitol as a tribute for the hunger games. I thought about my family back home. Prim, Gale, and even my mother. I thought about Madge and my friends from the hob. Then I thought about what Delly had told me.

She asked for me to be nice to Peeta. She said she wanted him to be happy one last time. What did she mean by that? He was being sent to an arena to fight to the death, how would he be happy? Also, the way she said one last time implied that she thought he wouldn't be coming home. Peeta's a strong guy though, he has a chance.

I was still contemplating Delly's words as I drifted off into sleep.

**A/N: Hope you liked it! Will try and update sooner this time! **


End file.
